Black vs White
by slipNslidehottie
Summary: Sirius Black had always been the hotshot at Hogwarts. He pulled the best pranks and could get any girl. But what will happen when his title is threatened by the undeniably sexy Kiera White?
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Kiera sat there staring out the window of the Hogwarts Express. She wasn't really thinking about anything particular, just enjoying the quiet that seldom came along in her life. You see, Kiera wasn't a girl that people would consider 'silent.' She was the type of person that would pull pranks, be a smart-ass, and do just about anything to get a laugh.

Along with that, Kiera White was known for being the 'hottest' girl Cowtails (a wizarding school in America) had ever seen. She had long, straight, brown hair that fell gracefully to the middle of her back and blue eyes that made heads turn. She had a perfectly curvaceous body that was fit from the many years of being the Keeper of her house team. She was sexy and she knew it.

And Kiera was on her way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to prove to them, that her Quidditch team was better than theirs...

* * *

"How do you think we should wake him up, prongs?" asked a tall 17-year-old boy that was known as Remus Lupin. He had sandy-blonde hair and subtle blue eyes that looked confusedly at a black haired boy that was currently sleeping soundly on his bed.

"I have no idea," replied James Potter. He was also a 7th year at Hogwarts and had black hair like his bestfriend who would not wake.

"Well, here goes nothing," added James as he raised his wand above the snoozing bundle. He mumbled an incantation and water poured out from the end of the jet-black stick he was grasping firmly. Sirius sat up abruptly and, once he opened his eyes, started glaring daggers at James.

"You better run..." was all Sirius muttered before jumping off the bed and onto a frightened James. The two had a brief tackling round which left Sirius sitting triumphantly on top of James. "Ever do that again," he whispered, "and I'll make sure you and miss Lily Evans never have kids."

James gasped, but then laughed once he saw the twinkle in his best friend's eyes that was too familiar.

"Why did you guys wake me up so early for anyway?" asked Sirius stretching after removing himself from the boy in which he and Remus called prongs.

"The Cowtails' Quidditch team arrives in 20 minutes," replied James. "And we thought that the Hogwarts' teams' **_captain_** just might want to be there."

"Oh yeah, that's today isn't it?" he asked unconcerned.

"Yep."

"Oh. Heard anything about their team yet?"

"Yup."

"Well? What is it?" asked Sirius with an eye-brow raised.

"Just something about their captain."

"And it is....?"

"Well, she is supposed to be a total babe that loves to pull pranks."

"Really?" Sirius was suddenly interested. "This might be fun."

* * *

"Oh there you are Kiera!" I was looking all over for you!" screamed a pretty girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. "We're almost there and Mrs. Nugget would like to have a word with you before we arrive."

"Ok, I'll be there in a sec," she replied and slipped on her Cowtails' robe before exiting the compartment she was in to find the coach.

After about 10 minutes of walking from one end of the train to the other, Kiera spotted Mrs. Nugget chatting lightly with her main seeker, Henry Forter. "Now," she was telling him unaware of Kiera's presence. "I want you to practice hard and not make any binding relationships while we are here, despite how many girls might hit on you." Henry nodded with a sly smile. He also knew he was undeniably attractive; no girl could resist his nice tan and worked-out body, paired with his blonde hair and shocking blue eyes, except for Kiera.

"Oh, there you are Ms. White," said Mrs. Nugget, noticing her presence. "As you have already been informed, I would like a word with you."

"Yes, madam," Kiera replied respectively.

"You may go now Mr. Forter," the coach told Henry.

He made to leave, but stopped right behind Kiera and reached out to pat her butt. Before his arm could get there though, Kiera's arm had shot out and stopped it short.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Kiera smirked mockingly. "Look who's just not fast enough." With that she walked off and followed Mrs. Nugget into the compartment where they would talk. Henry was speechless.

* * *

"Good morning Lily," said James happily as he, Sirius, and Remus walked down to breakfast.

"Potter," she replied not making eye contact with him and speeding up to prevent walking beside her stalker.

"Oh come on Lily, give James a chance," called Remus to her back.

"Never."

"Bad luck prongs," said Sirius as they turned the corner to enter the great hall.

"Excuse me, excuse me," called a very old Headmaster Dippet. He was standing proudly on a podium in the middle of the Great Hall. "I would just like to announce that the Cowtails' team will be arriving momentarily and to remind you to be on your best behavior while they are our guests." At this he looked pointedly at James and Sirius.

"What?!" Sirius called out. "Me be on bad behavior?! I'm insulted," he pretended to make a hurt face while the rest of the school laughed.

"Now, Kiera, about your behavior," Mrs. Nugget began. "I want you to keep your pranks on the low, but you can fight back."

"What do you mean?" she asked totally confuzzled (made-up word that means really confused!).

"I mean that if someone pulls a prank on you, you have the rights to pull one back," she said while smiling.

"Ok....but why?"

"Well, my sources say that their captain is a very attractive young man that likes to pull pranks and –ahem- use his charm for unpleasant purposes. And I don't want him to intimidate you, but rather you intimidate him."

"Oh, so in other words, we're dealing with a big Henry that likes to pull pranks?"

"Well, yes."

"No problem, I can handle it," she said confidently.

"That's just what I wanted to hear," replied Mrs. Nugget with a rather large smile on her face. "Come on, we just arrived," she added peering out the window while she rose from her seat.

Kiera smiled mischievously as she exited the train, and spoke words that only she could hear.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

**Kiera's POV:**

_Ok. Here we go. Just breathe. _I entered the room known as the Great Hall with a smile as I was accustomed to, and laughed to myself when I saw most of the guys' jaws' drop.

_Men. _

"Welcome to Hogwarts," boomed an elderly man that was standing on a podium that I guessed was their Headmaster.

I walked up to where their Quidditch team was lined up in order from Captain to Seeker, and stood in front of a very handsome boy with black hair that fell sexily in front of his face. I almost gasped in awe, but caught myself just in time and covered up my almost-mistake with a fake yawn. He bought it.

"Shake hands," spoke the old man to our team and I reached out my hand for the guy to take. He did so, but in the process looked me up and down, obviously checking me out. I rolled my eyes.

_Men. I know....again._

Once his head got up to my face, I could see pure lust in his eyes, so I gave him a sexy smile. He smirked.

I let out a little laugh and pulled on his hand, forcing him to move towards me.

"Don't get any ideas," I whispered into his ear and pulled away to see everyone staring at us.

* * *

**Sirius's POV:**

"Will the Gryffindor Quidditch team please rise?" asked Headmaster Dippet. I nodded to my team and headed toward the front of the Great Hall. Just as we reached it, I could see their team beginning to enter.

"Is that who you were talking about?" I asked James, nodding my head in the direction of the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen.

"Yup."

"Welcome to Hogwarts," boomed Professor Dippet happily.

The team captain walked up and stood in front of me smiling happily. She yawned. "Shake hands," called the headmaster, and she put her hand out towards mine.

I happily took it and began looking her up and down. _She's perfect._ When I put my head up to look at her face, I expected to see that my checking her out had made her uncomfortable, but she didn't look it at all. I smirked at her.

She just smiled sexily back and tugged at my hand. I moved towards her and she whispered, "Don't get any ideas," she warned. When I looked behind her head I saw the whole school staring at us.

_She wasn't going to intimidate me_.

I raised my eyebrow suggestively, "But I already did."


	2. Chapter 2: The Rooms

"Ahem," coughed the Headmaster of Hogwarts from the podium. "Now that we have everyone's attention," he glanced towards Kiera and Sirius amusedly, "I would like to announce that the tournament will be taking place on June 21st."

Kiera and all the other students from Cowtails gasped. They were told that they would only be staying here for a month to prepare for the match and compete against them, but that was the whole school year! All of them looked around uncertainly until all their eyes rested on Mrs. Nugget. The coach nodded to her team, signifying that what the headmaster said was true.

_This can't be happening _thought Kiera. _I can deal with someone trying to intimidate me for a month, but a whole year! Oh my god. What am I going to do? _A voice in the back of her head answered. _Be strong._

Kiera took a deep breath and turned her attention to Mr. Black, who she was still standing by, and smiled at him. He just smirked in return and she rolled her eyes, knowing this was going to be a long year.

"Would the team captains please follow me," spoke a young man with dirty blonde hair and half-moon spectacles. The man started to head towards the exit of the hall with Kiera and Sirius following. What Kiera didn't notice, though, was the wink that the guy with sexy black hair gave to his 3 best friends while exiting the hall where she would be eating for a year.

"I have been asked to inform you," the transfiguration teacher began, once they had exited the hall. "That you two, in best interest of becoming friends, are going to be sharing living quarters for the rest of the term."

"What?!" yelled Kiera, obviously in shock. "I have to share a room with **_HIM _**for an entire year?!"

The teacher just chuckled and Sirius remained smirking. "Yes, Ms. White, you and Mr. Black will be seeing an awful lot of each other."

Kiera just sighed. "Oh, perk up," jousted Sirius calmly. "You know you want me," he added so that only she could hear it.

"Oh, yes," Kiera replied, rolling her eyes sarcastically. "You **_are_** the man of **_my_** dreams."

"Really?" asked Sirius hopefully, looking her up and down once more.

"You are really very gullible. You know that?" she questioned with a smirk, while following Professor Dumbledore to where their room would be. They walked down a series of hallways, only to stop right in front of a painting of a knight.

"Sir Caladin at your service sir," saluted the knight proudly. Kiera and Sirius just snickered at the obviously crazy portrait.

"Mr. Black and Ms. White would like to enter their room, brave knight," asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye that came from addressing this particular knight numerous times. Kiera practically had to stuff her fist in her mouth to stop from cracking up when the man clad in armor puffed out his chest proudly.

"Well, first they need to decide on a password my fine sir," replied Sir Caladin with an air of responsibility.

Dumbledore looked expectantly at Kiera and Sirius, obviously awaiting their response.

"What is your favorite flavored condom?" questioned Sirius unconcernedly to Kiera. At this question, Dumbledore decided it would be a good time to leave them alone, and left, chuckling quite loudly when he heard her response two hallways down.

"What?!" she exclaimed rather loudly. "What kind of question is that?"

"A good one."

"We can't have that for our password!" Kiera shouted, waking up two or three portraits that were sleeping soundly.

"And why ever not?" he asked her, being careful to study her face for her reaction.

"Because, it's not even close to being appropriate!" she shrieked, getting mumbles from the portraits that she had awoken.

"And nobody is ever going to know what it is, because the password is secret," he reminded her. "And I want to know for, ummm...future reference." While saying that, the smile on Sirius's face had grown so large that Kiera could see the sunlight reflecting off his perfectly white teeth from a nearby window.

"You are such a pervert!" she scolded him, while giving him the most evil glare she could manage. _Damn _she thought to herself. _I let him get to me and now he knows it._

As if reading her mind, Sirius stepped closer to Kiera, causing her to step back. He took another step and she could feel the cold stone of the wall push lightly against her back. _He will not get to me _she thought strongly. _I should intimidate him._

Kiera took a step forward, limiting the space between her and the gray-eyed boy to almost nothing. She tilted her head upwards to meet his, since he was taller than her, and spoke softly against his lips. "Sirius," she whispered softly and he leaned forward to trap his lips against hers, when she moved back rather suddenly. "We need to decide on a password."

"Urg..." was all he murmured before shaking his head lightly, trying to decipher what just happened. "Sirius Black is the man of my dreams," he told Sir Caladin confidently and looked back to judge Kiara's reaction. To his surprise, she just giggled. Most girls would blush uncontrollably, but she sat there, close to falling on the floor from laughing so hard.

"What is so funny?" he asked her, anger beginning to take hold of him.

"You realize," she managed to get out before bursting into laughter again. "That you too, will have to say that password. Which means, you'll be admitting that you fantasize about yourself!" Kiera was laughing so hard at this point, tears were streaming down her face uncontrollably.

"Oh," was all Sirius said before turning a slight rose color, which caused Kiera to laugh, if possible, harder than she was before.

"Do you expect me to hold this door open all day?" asked Sir Caladin, obviously annoyed that they had not entered their room yet. As if coming out of a trance, Sirius and Kiera straightened up and entered the room they were going to be sharing for an entire year. They both gasped.

The room they had entered was absolutely perfect. The walls were the color of gold, except for one, which was crimson. On the gold walls there were 2 desks, one that said Kiera above it and one that read Sirius. At each desk were the utensils they would need for the school year, along with numerous items from each individual's trunk.

"Wow," awed Kiera, at a loss for words. She spotted 3 doors leading off the room and went to investigate the one that was positioned closest to her desk. She turned the golden knob and was once more in shock of how perfect the room before her lay.

In the center was a bed that looked like a couch with a black comforter. The walls were teal like the ocean and they had numerous posters of her favorite Quidditch team from Bulgaria plastered all over. On her nightstand was a picture of her parents and her little brother, Tom. Kiera smiled happily and went to sit on her bed. It was nice and firm; just the way she liked it.

Once she got done exploring her room, Kiera went back to the living room where Sirius had been and found him gone. The door on the other side of the room was open though, and curiosity got the best of her. _What would Sirius's room have in it?_

She giggled slightly for a second, then entered the room where Sirius lay on his bed. _Let's have some fun _she thought to herself and walked over to where the black haired boy rested. She gently placed one leg on one side of him and the other leg on the other side and adjusted her weight slightly so her hips grinded with his. Sirius awoke with a start.

"Nice room," Kiera said, still sitting uncomfortably on top of Sirius. It had dark blue wallpaper and many pictures of the Chudley Cannons spread all over the walls.

"Yeah, it is," replied Sirius, trying to ignore the fact that the prettiest girl he had ever seen was putting pressure...ummm...there.

"What's this?" she asked, reaching over top of Sirius to grab a picture off his nightstand. He winced slightly, but she didn't notice. "Your parents and brother?" she questioned innocently, showing him the picture.

"I wish," he answered softly. "Those are James' parents and James," he said pointing to the portrait. "They take me in every summer, for my parents are complete ass-holes."

"Oh," Kiera replied, gently removing herself from the 17-year-old boy. "I'm sorry."

"It's no problem," the Black said, not wanting her to feel guilty, while sitting up. "It's not your fault or anything."

"I know, I just feel bad," Kiera said as she began to leave his room.

"Wait," Sirius called mischievously from his bed.

"Yes," she replied while turning around.

When Kiera faced Sirius, he was making a come-over-here finger at her. She raised an eyebrow innocently and moved to stand in front of Sirius.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" she asked smirking slightly. "What is it you want?"

"Hmmm," he answered while placing his hands on her hips and moving her towards him.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm all out of 'hmmm'," she answered merrily. "You'll just have to get it elsewhere," and with that she turned around and once again began exiting the marauders room.

Sirius made a grunt from behind her and before she could've said Quidditch, he was closing the door in front of her. "How did you..." she began to ask, but was cut off by Sirius's mouth covering hers in a passionate kiss. "get there?" she finished once he had pulled away.

"Magic," he answered sexily and began walking towards her, once again, forcing Kiera to step backwards until she felt something on her back. Unlike the last time though, it was not a wall, but rather Sirius's bed.

"Mr. Black," she said pushing his chest slightly, gaining back her confidence, which was stolen from her when Sirius closed the door. "What on earth do you take me for?"

"A flirt," he mumbled into her ear, while grinding his hips slightly against hers.

Kiera gasped involuntarily, which caused Sirius to smirk. "Well," she said, slightly out of breath. "I do not associate with the enemy, so good day Mr. Black." Kiera walked, shaking her hips slightly, out of the marauder's room and smiled happily once she exited. No one heard her mumble her congratulations to herself as she exited the room that was guarded by Sir Caladin. "I've got him just where I want him."

And no one heard Mr. Black mumble to himself either. "Enemy huh? I'll be the best enemy she ever had." And with that he entered the bathroom, that was connected to his room, to take a shower.


End file.
